


Run

by outerchxrrysoo1a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Human Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Kim Yugyeom, Vampires, gentle care, two cuties fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerchxrrysoo1a/pseuds/outerchxrrysoo1a
Summary: Kunpimook gets attacked, meets a stranger, and falls in love.





	Run

Kunpimook didn’t understand what was happening, but his mind said to run. 

Kunpimook was out of breath, but he knew he couldn’t stop, if he did, he would’ve been out done. His heart was beating too fast for his liking, a mix of fear, the adrenaline, and the blood moving through the his veins faster.

His blood, little did he know, was the fuel for what was chasing him. The smell of his sweet blood; which he couldn’t smell, but when you’re a vampire, you definitely could. 

Kunpimook began crying, he knew he was as good as dead. [to die at the hands of a blood-sucking beast] He didn’t want that, no, he just turned twenty, he began enjoying life, but now, it was all down the drain.

As Bambam was side tracked by his thoughts, he tripped. He fucking tripped. It was all over, he was done for, dead meat. 

And dead meat he was. Kunpimook felt his body being picked up, and slammed into a nearby tree, being pinned to it by the vampire. Bambam looked at the vampire, and he was shocked. The male was attractive; but Bambam was too afraid to pay attention to that. The male neared the Thai’s neck, and the boy squirmed about. Of course, the vampire put the boy in his place by using extreme force, he just wanted this boy’s blood, damn it. The vampire didn’t want to the human he had to put up a fight. The vampire simply had no time to deal with him. But this human’s blood, oh his blood. It smelt so, so sweet and the temptation was too hard to resist. Bambam accepted defeat when the vampire harshly grabbed his chin, and slowly tilted his head to the side, as he leaned in ever so close to his neck. He felt me vampires breath against his neck, the fangs just every so lightly teasing his soft skin. His beating heart was fast and loud. He let a tear fall as he realized after this, there would be no beating heart. There would be nothing of him. Bambam closed his eyes, kept them shut tightly, and braced himself for what was next.

But it never came. He grip on his chin was harshly wisked away, his body falling quickly to the ground. It hurt so bad to fall so hard. Unnoticeable, there was another person, which scared the boy. What if they were a vampire too? What if it wasn’t someone saving him, but competition? 

 

Bambam didn’t take any risks, he got up as quick as he could, and fell right back down. He didn’t realize, but the fall made him scrape his knee badly, causing pain throughout his leg. The adrenaline hid the pain but now it was very clear to him that he was hurt. It made Bambam realize that he couldn’t run. He was done for.

The Thai began to panic, unsure of how to make the situation. He heard a loud cry of what would have been the vampire; and a silhouette approached him. They leaned down, near him, “You’re safe now, I promise.”, Kunpimook was shaking, crying, and unable to fully see the man, but felt himself being lifted up, and carried like a bride. The man walked slowly, as if he was challenging someone to dare get in the way, or so it seemed. Bambam was throwing all his trust into the man and winced when his knee was bent so far due to the mans hold. His knee was bleeding, the blood soaking through his skinny jeans and trickling down his leg. “May I take you to my home, get your knee cleaned up? You can stay for the night if you wish,” Bambam nodded, as he definitely didn’t trust his voice and definitely but oddly, felt safer with the still unknown man. 

 

After the slower than molasses walk, the two boys made it to the strangers house. It was an older styled mansion, which was slightly unusual but really cool relentlessly. Bambam was lead inside, and the stranger turned on all the lights, and turned to Bambam. “I’m Kim Yugyeom,” the boy, who was now not a stranger; had said. They walked in and Yugyeom had taken his jacket and shoes off, Bambam following his nature. To ensure the meetings, Yugyeom held out his hand to shake Bambam’s hand. While holding out his hand, Yugyeom smiled, exposing himself for what he was. Another vampire. Bambam instantly saw his fangs and grew fearful and very confused. “Y-you! You’re one of t-them...” Kunpimook walked back until he hit a wall, flinching as his back made contact with said wall. He had to ignore the harsh pain in his knee and the disturbing feeling of his blood trickling down his leg. Yugyeom instantly stopped smiling and shook his hands in defense, “No, I promise I’m not in it to hurt you! Please, I don’t want your blood. If I did, I would’ve sucked you dry by now! And, besides if it was competition, the other vampire would’ve been dead. And, I promised, you’re safe with me. I hate breaking my promises.”

An odd wave of relief washed, that usual sense of relief over Bambam after hearing that, but he was still weary about Yugyeom. 

“Can we please clean your knee?” Yugyeom asked as he pointed to the boys bloody knee. Bambam gave up and nodded. Yugyeom had asked Bambam to sit on his couch, he’d go get the first aid kit he had. 

When Yugyeom came back holding the first aid kit and heard the boy on the couch crying, he panicked. With his vampire speed, he rushed to the boy. It took no more than two seconds for Yugyeom to be crouched down in front of the Thai. Yugyeom was unsure what to do, but his gut said to clean up his wound. He listened to his gut and started to clean the boy’s knee after saying a soft, “This may hurt,” as a warning. Bambam nodded, and he payed more attention to watching Yugyeom put the final bandage around his knee, rather than crying.

“I’m... K-kunpimook,” he spoke very softly, as Bambam followed it up with a sniffle. “But, I was called Bambam because it was too difficult to say, so y-you.. can call me B-Bambam,” 

Yugyeom nodded, “Do you want to sleep here? It’ll be a lot safer than trying to go home in the dark. Plus, I’m here,” and a reassuring smile to prove his point was all it took for Bambam to agree to stay the night. 

Yugyeom showed Bambam the room he would stay in, and Yugyeom went to his after giving the boy clothes. Normally, Yugyeom would sleep as a bat, and hang upside down. But tonight, he decided to sleep in his own bed, regularly, incase Kunpimook needed him. 

 

It was around three hours after Kunpimook was shown his room, and he was currently curled up on the bed, contemplating almost near everything. Kunpimook was afraid and wanted nothing more than to have some company [Yugyeom], but he assumed that Yugyeom was sleeping. It hurt to be so alone but so close to someone and Bambam just didn’t have the courage. He felt so, so lonely and hurt. He just wanted to cuddle up with someone for protection. 

Determinedly, Kunpimook slowly got himself up out of bed, which was a, as said, very slow and painful process. His knee hurt so bad, as he scraped it pretty bad. His back hurt from being forced into the tree, and he didn’t realize how much he really was hurt until now. Even so, he never gave up. 

After peeking in about three empty rooms, Bambam finally came across Yugyeom’s bedroom. Yugyeom was sitting on the edge of his bed, putting socks on. When the youngest of the two heard the door open, he looked up and smiled at the small-appearing boy.   
“Are you okay? It’s pretty late,”  
Bambam nodded, stopped for a minute, and bravely shook his head. 

Yugyeom stared at the boy, his features perfectly expressing his slight confusion, but nonetheless finished putting his socks on and stood up, walking to the boy. He didn’t know what to do, really, but he followed instincts. Yugyeom gently held the boy in a kind embrace. Kunpimook’s face heated up quick, cheeks flushed a dark pink. As he grew shy, shrinking into himself, Yugyeom played it off with a small laugh.   
“You wanted to sleep with me? Yes?” Which Yugyeom totally guessed, but knew he was right. The nod of approval he got from the Thai boy was no exception.   
“Well come on then, let’s get you settled.”   
Yugyeom guided the boy to his bed, picking him up and laying him down as gentle as if Bambam was a newborn baby. Yugyeom crawled into bed, taking up the other half. 

Kunpimook rolled over and quickly cuddled into Yugyeom’s side, burying his face into the mans chest. Yugyeom chuckled, and rested his arm that was underneath Bambam, on the thai’s shoulder. 

Kunpimook had quickly fallen asleep, and was overjoyed when he woke up, still in Yugyeom’s arms, the younger still asleep. Their position was little different, Yugyeom was holding the boy in a protective hold, while Bambam got the joy of burying his face in Yugyeom’s chest. He shut his eyes, a smile on his face, and fell back asleep.

After that, Bambam was never attacked by any other vampire. Reason being, Yugyeom had claimed him. He was his, and his was he.


End file.
